Never Mess with an Angry Captain Hook
by Beachlover99130
Summary: Takes place around the time of the Tallahassee episode. Hook wants revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Emma wants to get home to Henry. Now that Hook has been left behind because of Emma, he wants to show her you can't mess with a pirate, especially Captain Hook... (Im not sure of the rating.) My first EVER fanfic. Hope ya like it;) Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Note: This begins in the Tallahassee episode when captain hook was chained in the giant's home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Review PLEASE! This is my FIRST fanfic EVER! Hope ya like it ;)**

**Normal Pov**

Emma started to run towards the giant beanstalk. She could hear Captain Hook shouting after her. For once she was unsure if her "gift" of being able to tell when people were lying was working right. She didn't trust his words, but her gift told her he wasn't lying. So why did she not trust him? Emma shook her head, trying to focus on getting down this beanstalk without falling and before Mulan cut the beanstalk. She had to get back to Henry. They only had 10 hours before the giant freed Hook and he came after them.

Emma had almost made it down the beanstalk when she could make out Mulan pulling out her sword. She kept going as she heard Mary Margret shouting at Mulan. Emma jumped down and rolled. Mary Margret immediately got up from her wrestling with Mulan and trapped Emma in a hug. "Don't you ever do that again! We are family and we stick together!" Mary Margret scolded Emma.

**EMMA POV:**

Mar-Mom was choking me in a hug. She was yelling and yelling but I couldn't hear her, my mind was in Storybrooke, thinking about Henry. Henry probably with that evil Queen, or maybe Dav- I mean Dad was with him. I hope he's okay…

After multiple arguments and Aurora's multiple complaints, we decided to take a detour, just to keep Hook from tracking us down easily after the Giant lets him go. We started our traveling by going northeast. The ride was boring, except for the occasional ogre. Now ogres were way worse than any giant. They made the ground shake, it was really annoying. Mom killed almost every single ogre with one shot using the bow and arrow.

After a while we had to set up camp. The sun was setting and those 10 hours were probably up by now. I really should've made it 24 hours until the giant let him go. This is not going to end well.

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE GIANT'S HOME:**

**Hook POV**

"It's been about 10 hours mate, how 'bout we just go our separate ways?" I said to the Giant sitting on a pile of treasure. He looked up, shook his head, and went back to admiring a coin. I tried again, "Why don't we just say our farewells and I'll be on my way." He tossed the coin, and turned towards me. "Relax, human pirate. That nice human said ten hours and I am going to wait at least a full ten hours before you go free. That human showed me kindness, so I'm going to fulfill her request. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" He stared out a window. "Well, for starters that lass has my only way to get revenge on the crocodile that took the one thing I loved away from me." I said trying to get his attention.

"I understand, but after listening to that human, I just can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, all you humans aren't as horrible as Jack and his followers. It has been an hour since I was supposed to release you but I just got lost in my thoughts. Maybe revenge isn't the only way. Say, human, what are your name and that other human's name?

I sighed. He obviously wasn't letting me go until I answered his question so I said, "I am the one and only Captain Hook, and the lady you speak of is Emma Swan. She is trying to return home to her son." We sat in silence. The sun was completely out of the sky, it was night. Cora had already told me the one thing she already knew. I needed to go north.

The Giant stood and walked over to me. He bent over and freed me from the chains. "If you find, uh, Emma, tell her I said thanks. And Captain, she's a good person, don't do anything you'll regret," the giant said, and with that a left, my blood boiling at the thought of been played a fool by that lass. No one, ever, mocks me, the great and powerful, Captain Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. This chapter is a little longer. Read and Review please. Good or bad reviews are welcomed please ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Emma POV**

I had the first watch. It was so silent in the forest that it was creepy. I couldn't stand just sitting there in silence, so I went and woke Mom up. I told her I wanted to scout around the area. At first she was worried, then relaxed herself. "Sure, but be careful. Take a sword with you," she said. I smiled grabbed a sword and started to wonder off towards the darkness with a lantern in my hand. It was really chilly outside but it was kind of nice.

The breeze gently pushed my hair into my face. I blew it out of my face and decided that I would go a little further from the tents. I took small steps while taking in my surroundings. The leaves underneath my feet crunched as I saw a light in the distance, but it wasn't in the direction of our campsite. I slowly dimmed the lantern and started to creep closer to the light. I stepped to my left and a twig snapped.

I froze. I had no idea who or what was by that fire, and I suddenly decided I didn't need to know. I slowly turned around. I heard a bush rustle a whipped around and saw a squirrel. I sighed; relieved it was only a squirrel.

"Looking for something, Emma?" I whipped around to see Hook smirking at me with his hook right in front of my neck. If I moved the hook would stab me. I stood still. I ignored the hook at my throat and looked him in the eye.  
"I guess curiosity really did kill the cat." He looked at me, puzzled. Hook shrugged it off and looked me in the eye and said, "You and I need to have a little chat. Now I would love for you to come with me quietly and then I may consider killing you quickly."

**Hook POV**

I was very happy when I found Emma lurking around my fire pit. I had just made the fire to keep warm and then I heard a twig snap. I crept into the woods towards the area I heard the twig snap. I saw a lantern. I silently moved closer and saw Emma. She was obviously nervous and scared. I took advantage of the opportunity and hid behind a tree. I tossed a pebble at a bush and heard Emma turn towards the noise. I might have made an animal angry by throwing the pebble because I heard a squeak.

I slid out from behind the tree and silently stood right behind Emma. I held out my hook towards her, smirked, and said, "Looking for something, Emma. She spun around and I saw her hold back a gasp. I held my hook right up to her neck. She then said something about curiosity and a cat. I had no idea what she was talking about so I ignored it. I grabbed her arm and started yanking her towards the fire. I guessed her little traveling companions weren't far away when she started to take a deep breath and was about to scream until I covered her mouth with my hand. "Be quiet, or I will not hesitate to knock you unconscious."

After that, Emma was quiet. I bound her hands in enchanted ropes I stole from Cora. I put out the fire and disappeared into the woods. I found the wild steed I tied up to a tree. After escaping the giant's lair I had found the horse near a stream. It had a very old looking saddle on it, so I presumed it used to be a war horse.

After untying the horse from the tree I returned to Emma furiously pulling at the ropes. She hadn't figured out they were enchanted and she has been in this land for at least a week, though she did figure out that the ropes magically tied her feet together even though the ropes were only on her wrists.

Emma looked up at the horse, wide eyed that I had obtained a horse already. I smiled at her. She was still very easy to read. She was amazed that I had gotten a horse, and was especially nervous because she was yet again separated from her dear Mother.

I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Shall we be on our way? Ah, yes. That's right. You can barely move. Hmm… You should have trusted me or else you, my dear would not be in this predicament.

**Emma POV**

I glared at Hook. "You may claim that you can read me like a book, but I know a few things from my home. If you think whatever you're trying to do will work, then you obviously can't read me very well."

Hook pretended to be afraid. "Oh, no! You're going to hurt me! I am so scared. I'm shaking in my boots!" He laughed. He put his hook near my throat again. "I really think I have the upper _hand _in this situation. Ha! Hand! I'm hilarious aren't I Emma?" I rolled my eyes.

"You are a coward. You wouldn't hurt me. I'm too important to your little plan for you to hurt me. I'm smart enough to realize that." Hook looked surprised, but only for a second before he covered it up with a frown.

"You are here because I captured you. Not for a plan. I could kill you right now, if I wanted. Do you really want to test me? Maybe you should keep that large mouth of yours closed for once. Hook then picked me up and put me on the horse. He packed up his things and urged the horse forward. Soon enough, we were speeding through the forest.

Mom was going to kill me if I survived this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 is up! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Thanks to all reviewers and to the people that favorited my story! You made my day! Just so ya know I'm kinda obsessed with the idea of Captain Hook and Emma being together so…. I don't know… I'll probably have a lot of Hook and Emma moments. If u have a suggestion feel free to tell me! **

**Here ya go =)**

**Chapter 3**

**Emma POV**

I couldn't stop looking up at Hook. I was disgusted and amazed by him at the same time. We had been riding all night. I tried to think clearly. He was a pirate, trying to kill Mr. Gold for revenge which I can understand, kidnapping me and thinking he was the one and only, great and powerful Captain Hook. What amazed me was he lost someone he loved just as I used to love that jerk Neal, and he didn't seemed to be crippled by the loss. I, on the other hand, spent months in jail crippled by the fact that he turned me in for his crime and ran away as if I never meant anything to him. I kept getting lost in Hook's eyes. They were so blue, and I couldn't help myself when I started to actually take a good look at him. It didn't work very well; I just kept coming back to his eyes.

We stopped abruptly and he hopped off the horse. I, still lying on my stomach on top of the saddle started to slide forward. I was going to hit my head on the dirt if I kept sliding. I glanced around trying to see Hook. I started to panic as I felt my face slide closer to the ground. "Hook. Hook! HOOK!" I screamed. I really didn't feel like falling face first off of a horse.

**Hook POV**

We had just reached where I and Cora agreed to meet. I got off the horse and started to look around for Cora. She said she'd be here waiting after I got the compass. Well, I didn't exactly get the compass, but I got something close to it. I started to hear my name being shouted. It must've been Emma. Now, that lass just won't shut it.

I jogged back to the horse to see what the yelling was about. I saw Emma sliding forward slowly. I walked over and grabbed her arms right before she fell off the horse. I fell backwards and she landed on top of me. Since I didn't want to her to get injured before I got the information I needed her not to go unconscious.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" I smiled. She smirked and started to try to roll onto the grass beside me.

"Will you at least untie me you annoying pirate," she said while yanking at the ropes. I ripped the ropes off her hands. She smiled and said sarcastically, "Thanks." She pushed herself up and looked around. She obviously had no idea where we had gone.

Emma started to dash towards the river. It was too bad that she didn't know this area like I do. I sighed; I guess I would have to chase after her. I got up on my horse and dashed off in the direction she had started to run.

Within a few minutes I was right behind her. She was completely out of breath.

"Wrong way, love. This is the direction to the river. If you followed that river you'd get to the sea. Obviously, I'm best at sea. So go right on ahead. Just remember, when you get to the sea. The only way out is _my _ship." I said while gesturing to the direction of the sea. She glared at me. She took another look around even more lost than before.

"I really hate you," Emma said as she walked over to the horse. I held out my hand for her to grab so she could get on the horse but she smacked my hand, stepped on a rock and climbed onto the horse.

"Now that would have been much easier if you accepted my gentlemanly offer of taking my hand." I said smiling. She stifled a small laugh. I urged the horse forward. Emma almost fell and grabbed onto my waist. I turned to face the direction of the sea and smiled as we started to make our way. For some odd reason I was feeling very happy right now. The question is, why? I shrugged it off and kept going. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. I want revenge and I'm going to get it.

**Emma POV**

I felt strangely happy ridding on that horse. It was a little bit unnerving being so far away from Mom, again, but I felt kind of. . . safe. Though, it was really awkward having to hold onto Hook's waist to keep myself from falling off the horse.

We had been ridding for quite some time now, and I was starving. The food I had been trying to satisfy my stomach with back when I was with Mom, Mulan, and Aurora, was so disgusting I was surprised I hadn't gone mad. It was almost sunset when we reached the bay. My stomach growled. Hook looked at me with a raised eyebrow, then helped me off the horse. I only accepted his help because the last time I tried to get off this stupid horse, I ended up falling _ON TOP_ of Hook. That experience was really freaky, because for some reason, I hadn't wanted to get off him.

I had tried to get off him, but that didn't work. Somehow I managed him to free me from those awful ropes. "Stupid fairyland magic," I thought.

Hook smiled as he guided the horse down a small rocky path. "Don't worry. I may be a pirate but I do have some manners. We'll get you some food right after I drop this horse off at the stables.

I looked around and saw this little town. It was filled with pirates. There were kids fighting with wooden sticks, pirates laughing, talking, and there were women and kids among the groups of pirates. The town was gleaming with lanterns being lit; it reminded me of Christmas lights.

I started to grin. I walked with Hook through the town and he was waved at, smiled at, even a little boy came up to him and asked if he could touch his sword. I guess Captain Hook actually had a nice side of him.

Hook noticed me looking at him and smiled. "Come on now. We can't be late to a feast." I looked at him. A feast? For What? He winked at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Read and review! Sorry it took a few days to update, it took a while to write this. I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I was so excited when I wrote this! I really hope you like this chapter! If you like the story, have a suggestion, or just want to make someone very happy (ME), please REVIEW! Criticism is welcome! HOOK AND EMMA 4EVER!**

**Time to set sail ;) here it is! (Sorry about my rambling)**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Hook led Emma to the stables. The roads were made of stones, the houses built with wood, and lanterns as far as the eye could see. The sun had just started to set in the sky. The clouds were orange, pink, and yellow. It was breath taking.

"You see, when the Queen activated her so called curse, Cora decided to protect some of this lands people. I, being a great captain and gentleman, provided safety in this land for them. Luckily, there's not much competition out there anymore so we can take whatever we want from wherever we want," Hook rambled as they approached a stable boy.

The stable boy took the horse, smiled and walked away, guiding the horse with him. Emma opened her mouth to speak but Hook stopped her. He smiled and said, "Now, I know you're going to try to ask about that feast, but why would I tell you what the feast is for because that would ruin the surprise!" Emma stared at Hook. He was obviously planning something. Hook led Emma down a rocky path towards the gigantic ship.

Emma started to freak out as Hook led her up a plank onto the ship. Heights freaked her out, and even though she had climbed up a giant beanstalk, she still wasn't a fan of heights.

The second Emma set foot on top of the main deck of the ship, she was amazed. The sun had set. Lanterns were lining ever single inch of the railings, chairs, and even a large table in the center of the main deck. On the tables, it was filled with almost every delectable food that someone could make in this world. Emma's mouth watered. Hook smiled successfully.

"Have you figured it out yet? Have you realized what this feast is for?" Hook said as Emma spun around, taking in everything she saw, her smile getting bigger by the second.

She stopped and looked at Hook. Looking him in the eyes she said, "What is all of _this_?" Hook walked over to a lantern. He stared into the fire, and then he looked back at Emma.

"Today is a day of celebration, a day that every person in this world knew of. People came from everywhere just to celebrate this day. This is the day that everyone learned of you about 28 years ago. The day that your parents announced to everyone that they were going to have a new baby girl, a girl soon to be princess. I never imagined that you wouldn't know about this day. Your parents even made a new celebration, to be celebrated every year, a celebration with festivity during the day, and a feast after the sun sets." Hook said as he stared into Emma's eyes. Emma's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"A celebration? For me? I didn't even think anyone even cared who I was, much less made a celebration for me." Hook walked over to Emma. Hook nodded at Emma. "It's true. Would a gentleman, such as myself, lie to a pretty lady? I think not." Emma rolled her eyes.

Hook gestured to the food. "Let's eat." Hook held out a chair for Emma at the head of the table. Emma sat down in the chair, and Hook pushed the chair in. Hook smiled as he took a seat next to Emma. Hook looked at all the empty chairs and yelled, "You all can come out now!"

All of a sudden, pirates swarmed onto the main deck. They were loud and happy. Each one greeted Emma with a smile and called her 'princess'. At first Emma flinched at the word 'princess' and then she got used to it and started to enjoy herself. Everyone sat, talked, laughed, and ate the food. Emma ignored the few manners she had and stuffed her face.

Hook laughed. "I think you may have more food on your face than in your stomach." Emma grabbed the cloth and the table and ripped a piece off. She wiped the food off her face and laughed.

"When you haven't eaten anything really edible in the past who knows how long, you forget about manners and eat." Hook raised an eyebrow. "You have obviously never been at sea for years, barely eating anything at all." Emma's eyes widened. "Years! Is that even possible?"

"It's quite possible actually."

**AFTER A FEW HOURS**

Hook smiled and waved as people left the ship. Everyone wished Emma good luck (not knowing she was captured by Hook) returning back to her home. Emma smiled and sat in her chair. She let out a sigh. She wondered what her life could've been like if the curse had never happened, and why Hook did all this for her when all he wanted was revenge.

Hook walked over and looked at Emma. The feast had been amazing, and there was one more thing he wanted to show Emma.

"Emma, there is something I left out when I told you about this celebration. There was also a song and dance created just for you. You were meant to preform it at your coronation when you became Queen, but of course that never happened. Would you like to learn the dance? I took it upon myself to learn it." Hook said as he held out his hand.

Emma looked at him. She couldn't believe that he knew all this. Reluctantly, she took his hand. He guided her across the main deck. Hook twirled her, spun her around, and dipped her. Their faces were barely a few inches apart. She stared into his eyes and he stared back at hers. Both of them smiled nervously.

Emma smiled weakly and said, "How do you know so much about me?" Hook smiled mischievously, "All will be revealed in time, love."

They stayed there staring into each other's eyes when suddenly. . .

**CLIFF HANGER! IM EVIL! MWHAHAHAH! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET MEANS THE FASTER I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW! =)**

**Sincerely the evil writer person,**

**Beachlover99130**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am deeply sorry I haven't updated this lately, but I was sick and for most of the holidays went to places that I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop to. It took me a while to work out the next bit of the plot for this story because well, I want it to be awesome. My apologies and may I say this: CAPTAIN SWAN FOREVER!**

**Sorry to keep you waiting ;) Thanks to all who reviewed. It made me feel awesome, it's like getting free ice cream!**

**Chapter 5**

_They stared into each other's eyes when suddenly…_

**Normal POV**

The giant ship shook. Waves crashed upon its port and starboard. The giant ship creaked and moaned as it leaned left and right, left and right. Hook couldn't retain his balance. As waves crashed upon the boat Emma hit the deck with a thud, and Hook landing on top of her. They were face to face. Emma felt Hooks breath on her as he slammed the tip of his Hook into the wood with all his might. There was no possible way that Hook could get off her without losing his balance and possibly going overboard. Sweat mounted on Hooks forehead as the boat continued to sway.

Emma's stomach churned at the swaying. They were getting splashed with every wave that hit. Emma thought as she was being held down by Hook. If his hook unlatched from the wood, they'd both be tossed around by the waves. Emma suddenly realized who was responsible for this, Cora. Who else could it have been?

Emma slid away from Hook. "What are you doing? You'll get killed if these waves pull you overboard! Emma staggered to her feet and ran to the mast of the ship. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, "CORA!" Instantly the waves stopped crashing on the ship, the entire surrounding water was calm.

**Hook POV**

I saw Cora appear at the bow of the ship after the storm cleared. I should've known. She smiled, it was a hideous smile, a smile conceiving so many gruesome thoughts worse than my meager vow of revenge. She turned her head to Emma as she raced towards the railings, obviously seasick.

"It took you long enough to figure it out. Any longer and I would've just let the sea pull you into it. I really enjoyed watching that little celebration and dance. It was very… fascinating. I never thought Hook would go so far to please a woman, especially before his vow of vengeance was completed. Though I did enjoy interrupting that beautiful moment you were having."

My blood boiled. How dare she mess with my ship! I AM CAPTAIN HOOK! No one messes with my ship and lives to regret it. I tried to calm myself down, but the anger was intensifying by the second.

"So, can I leave? I bet you have 'evil plans' to discuss with your pirate, my bad, Captain Pirate." I scowled at her, after all that I did for her that's the thanks I get! Cora smirked, "Captain, you do realize you kidnapped her first before you showed her that little celebration, right? She probably just misses her mommy. Now isn't that right?" Emma shifted from foot to foot; it was as if she wasn't certain if she wanted to leave and return to her mother. I almost smiled, but I didn't. I am a fool. My one true love is dead, killed by a crocodile. There is no one left for me.

"Take her. Do whatever you want with her. I do not care. She is of no use to me," I said and turned on my heel to head to my quarters. As I walked away I felt Emma watching me go. Regret filled my thoughts, but I pushed them away as I reached my quarters, the captain's cabin.

**Emma POV**

I hate myself right now. Hook goes out of his way to do something nice, keeps me from harm during Cora's little storm, then I go and start being a jerk. He told me all these things I probably would have never known and then I start insulting him. What is wrong with me!

I hear Cora clear her throat. To be honest, I forgot she was standing right next to me. "Ah, young love. It makes me want to rip someone's heart out." I took an overly exaggerated step away from her. "Emma, it's far too late at night to be ripping hearts out!" She says as she cackles.

I glance over to where Hook had left. I want to run after him, but I doubt he'll listen to me now. I turn back to Cora, waiting to hear what horrible fate she has planned. She steps back and leans against the wooden railings. "I think we should see how long it takes your little traveling party to find their way here so I can enjoy myself for a while. I suggest not trying to escape because I can easily kill you if you cause trouble. Let us go see what our Captain has planned for tomorrow. Maybe another feast!" I suddenly became interested in my shoes. "Is it too soon? Ha, I wonder where I'll be staying tonight. I haven't been on a ship in years. Hmm… Well, I will be lodging elsewhere, so I recommend you talk to your Captain Pirate, unless you'd rather be stuck out here all night."

Cora disappeared into thin air and I was alone. No Henry, no Mom, no Dad, Mulan, Aurora, or even Red to talk to, I didn't even think I can stand showing my face in front of Hook, and he kidnapped me for crying out loud!

I sat on the steps. I am cold and alone. Just like I was before I found Storybrooke, but this time I had no chance for hope. As amazing as Mother is, it's impossible for her to find me. I leaned my head against the hard railing, closing my eyes; I wished it was all a dream, that I had never stepped foot in Storybrooke.

**Hook POV**

I sat in my chair with my legs propped on top of my desk. I was studying a map. My eyes grew tired of the map and I put it away with my other maps. My mind began to wonder if Cora left. Maybe she decided to leave m ship. I hope she did. I don't want that old witch messing with my ship ever again. I got up and made my way to the main deck. It was silent. If there was silence, Cora must have left. I sighed, relieved that I don't have to worry for my ship for the rest of tonight.

I walked over to the railings. The moon shined in the sky next to the thousands of stars scattered across the sky. I turned to head back to my cabin when I saw Emma sitting on the steps, her head resting on the railing. I walked over quietly, admiring her ability to sleep on stairs. It looked so uncomfortable. I sat beside her, careful not to wake her. I frowned. She was the one who insulted me and yet I feel as if all the guilt is on me. I am supposed to be a gentleman!

I saw a tear escape her eye. I couldn't take it any longer. Carefully, without letting my Hook hit her, I lifted her up and carried her to the cabin. I gently covered her in a blanket. I whispered quietly, so no one could possibly hear, "Sleep well, love."

**GAHHHH! I was so freaking out when I wrote this! OMGOMGOMG! CAPTAIN SWAN! Okay, when I was writing this I originally wrote blankey instead of blanket. I fixed it at the last second but it's so funny to read it as blankey. I bet some of you are mad at me for making you wait and for ruining a total Captain Swan moment but I promise its part of my evil plot I have planned! MWHAHAHA! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Sincerely,**

**Beachlover99130**


	6. Chapter 6

**LEAVE REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Just a reminder:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time (but if I did, there would be much more Captain Hook ;) )**

**Chapter 6**

**EMMA POV**

_"Mom! Mom! MOM! You have to come home! I NEED YOU!" Henry was almost in my reach, just a little further. Henry screamed, "MOM! YOU HAVE TO COME HOME! HELP M-" I heard a cackle as Henry disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HENRY!" _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never see him again! Or your precious little mommy! I will DESTROY you!" Lightning struck. Suddenly, I was falling, colors of every shade were flashing around me. I looked desperately for something to grab onto and stop the falling. There was nothing._

_I saw Hook on a ship, walking away, shaking his head in disappointment. Neal stood on the mast, he smirked. He was laughing. Mom was standing by the edge of the foreset, bow and arrow in hand. She was frowning and standing in the forest. I yelled to her, and she just shook her head no._

_I screamed as I looked down and saw rocks with waves crashing against them. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. A tear escaped my eye as I hit._

I screamed as I jolted up in bed. I was panting hard and there was sweat resting on my brow. "It was just a dream, just a dream. It was a dream, not real." I sighed with relief. Henry was home, safe with Dad, and Mom was looking for me. I shouldn't worry. I shook it off.

I looked around. Where am I? Wasn't I asleep on the deck? When did I get on this bed?! I must have hit my head… or something. Maybe this is all a dream, and I'm really home with Henry, Mom, Dad, Red, and everyone else.

My thoughts were interrupted by a creak of a door. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the nearest sharp object I could find, a dull knife. It had been lying on the small desk to my left.

"Who's there?" I scanned the room I was in. The bed I woke up in was in a small area in the corner of the giant room. In the center of the room was a giant desk, carved with diamonds, pearls, and rubies. There was a giant pile of maps behind it, telescopes and jewelry. The entire room was lined with a blood red carpet with gold trim. There were treasure chests throughout the room. I shook my head. I need to get out of here. I slowly stepped forward. The floor creaked and I froze. I got to the door and gently pushed it open.

I heard footsteps. I tightened my grip on my knife and slowly stepped through the doorway. I heard voices, but it wasn't Cora or Hook. I stepped into the dimly lit hallway and listened for voices. I heard footsteps on my left. A dashed to the right and hid around the corner. I held my breath until the voices faded away. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked down the hallway, it was almost pitch black. I slid against the wall, as silently as the old wood would allow. Now, there was three options. Left, which was had the most lamps, right which was a few ladders if you looked close enough. Forward was semi dark and looked dusty. I went forward, slipping through the darkness.

I froze I heard Hooks voice. "Yes, restock and get some fresh water. We will be setting sail at noon." I heard him walk away, probably back to that room. The person he had been talking to must have gone on deck because I heard the small creaks of the wood and then a slam for closing the hatch. I stayed where I was for what seemed like forever, and then I started walking to see if I can find a way to get out of here without drawing a lot of attention to myself.

I crept through the darkness, quite pleased that I had so much practice at being sly and mischievous. I sighed. I don't know what I'd do if Henry found out.

Now I had to go left or forward. I want left. I stopped and listened for voices after I got far enough away from the lantern. I heard Hook again, and he was angry, agitated and way, way too close to where I was. He was coming around the corner as I broke into a sprint. It's better to run and be noticed than it is to be quiet and captured, though I guess I was still captured.

I turned right then left, than left again. My heart was pounding; I heard voices left and right. I was trapped. My old instincts kicked in and I frantically tapped lightly on the walls and floors, looking for a secret compartment. I dropped the small dull knife I've been clenching. It echoed in the hallway. I heard shouting.

I kept going, but they were right behind and in front of me. I heard a small creak and felt for the handle. I yanked and saw a small stash of coins. I crouched down and squished myself into the small, squished, little compartment. I closed it behind me, closed my eyes, and listened.

"WHERE IS SHE? Cora said she'd kill us if we didn't find her!" someone said. It was the guy who went on deck after talking to Hook. It wasn't Hook, I smirked with relief. If it was him he'd probably know about this little compartment.

"How am I supposed to know? YOU'RE the one who claims he HEARD HER!" another said. Jeez, do all pirates get angry this quickly? I held back a laugh.

"If she escaped, YOU'RE taking the blame!" a pirate shouted.

There were more footsteps coming. "Hello mates, I don't think you're going to find her by standing here complaining. Go now, before I lose my temper!" said Hook. I could picture it as he said it. He would be smiling sarcastically and then his smile would turn into a frown. I mentally kicked myself, stop imagining and focus!

I heard mumbles of, "Yes Captain!" and "Right away, Captain!" before I heard their footsteps down the hall. I didn't hear Hook walk away. The wood creaked slightly and there was a tiny creak. My guess is that Hook sat against the wall. I was cramping up in that stupid hiding place. I wanted out of the compartment, but I just couldn't. Hook never walked away, if I wanted off this ship, I'd have to wait him out.

I heard snoring. I practically screamed inside my head, "SERIOUSLY? NOW YOU DECIDE TO GO TO SLEEP RIGHT NEXT TO WHERE I'M HIDING! GREAT, JUST GREAT! NOW I GOTTA WAIT FOR YOUR LAZY BUTT TO WAKE UP AND GO AWAY BEFORE I CAN GET OUTTA THIS! UGH!"

In response to my thoughts he snored even louder. Could he read my mind or something?! I just sat there, squished and annoyed. I waited and waited. Hook was still snoring. It seemed as though he wasn't waking up any time soon so I decided I'd just slide out of this stupid little place and just run out of here and hope for the best.

I slowly pushed the wood. It creaked, and I froze. I heard more snoring. I kept going. When it was open all the way, I stepped out, left foot then my right. My legs ached from being cramped in that space. I looked over my shoulder. Hook sat leaning against the wall. Dark circles under his eyes, a frown on his lips, and a dagger resting on his belt. I looked around, no one in sight. I took a step towards Hook. I reached for the handle, glancing back and forth between hooks face and the dagger.

I reached, and as I touched the handle, I heard movement. I slid the dagger from  
the belt as slowly as I could and sprinted down the hall, trusting my feet to lead me off of this stupid ship. I ran and ran until I heard footsteps. Don't these pirates get tired!? I stopped in my tracks, and waited for it to pass. It went away quickly and I started to run again. This place is so confusing! I rounded a corner.

I fell back. I had hit someone, hard. By hard, I mean I ran into an object they were holding. I fell on the splintering wood, my head and back smacking against the wood. I dropped the dagger on impact.

"Ugh, well that hurt," I muttered as I tried to get up. I fell back down, and clutching my aching stomach.

"You shouldn't bother trying to maneuver through my ship, only my crew can navigate through this mighty place." I looked up and saw Hook, his shoulder leaning against the corner, his legs were crossed, and he was admiring his hook. I jumped up, ignoring my aching body's complaints.

"I would've got out of here if I hadn't gotten careless," I snapped at him. He looked up from his hook and walked towards me. He smiled, his blue eyes staring directly into my eyes. I felt like I was going to melt right then and there. He crossed his arms.

"We heard you, created a few diversions and here you are. I also noticed you hid in that little compartment I put in the wall. I gave you a chance to take that dagger and get away, but you didn't escape. How sad. By the way I don't snore. I can't believe you believed, I, the great and powerful Captain Hook, snore," Hook said.

I snorted. "You were asleep, and you were snoring."

"You can believe whatever you want," he pointed at me, "Just know, the great and powerful Hook doesn't snore." I started to laugh. "What? I don't snore!" Hook yelled. I kept laughing. "Enough of this! Come, we are about to set sail, _princess_." I walked away giggling, while Hook led me through the giant maze. He continuously got flustered when I kept laughing. I still had hope that I would find Mom and get back to Henry and Dad, but I wasn't going to get away as long as I was on this ship.

* * *

**Beachlover99130 here!**

**I would love to have some suggestions for the story because I want this to be AWESOME and im questioning my plot ideas. I don't want this to disappoint all of you, so review, leave suggestions and critisism is welcome! THANKS!**

**CAPTAIN SWAN FOREVER!**

**-Beachlover99130**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey internet world! I got another chapter for ya! Don't be mad at me for not updating. My Wi-Fi wasn't working but it got fixed. Sorry! (And I got bitten by a dog on my hand…. So basically I couldn't type until it healed. It's fine now.)**

**CAPTAIN SWAN! (Recent episodes make me sad cuz Hooks not in a lot of 'em. *sigh*)**

**REVIEWING MAKES ME EXTREMELY HAPPY!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W plllleeeeaaassseeee**

**Chapter 7**

**Emma POV**

After continuously laughing at Hooks snoring while he kept threatening me that if I don't stop he'd kill me, I was dragged through the ship until we reached a ladder and Hook said, "We will be setting sail shortly. Please, save me the trouble of having to go after you." With that, he walked away, probably heading off to look at sea charts or something like that. I smirked. Trouble is my middle name.

I climbed up the ladder. I figured he'd probably have some pirate watching me the whole time, but I don't care. I walked to the railing, closed my eyes, and breathed in, the salty breeze pushing my hair around.

I walked down the plank that connected the ship and the shore. I glanced at my surroundings. The entire town was bustling. I walked off the dock and walked down the streets. Kids were laughing and playing, running around the street. I smelled fresh out of the oven bread. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten anything since last night. Ugh. Just remembering that giant feast makes me hungrier. And that dance with Hook was. . . Wait, why am I smiling? UGH! I need to get a hold of my thoughts. Hook kidnapped me for crying out loud!

I ignored my petty thoughts and found myself walking towards the smell. I want that bread. Maybe I should cause a diversion. I stopped in front of a small little house at the end of the street. This was where that smell was coming from. I looked around. All the houses had windows open, a small wooden door on each house, and there were small shops in front of each one.

If I had to, I could easily make a diversion but, I might as well see what I have to get through to get to the bread.

**Hook POV**

I can't stop pacing. I've been walking back and forth in my quarters for fifteen minutes. I honestly didn't think Emma would leave the ship because there were pirates everywhere. If she's stupid enough to try doing something reckless, she would end up dead. I blame myself. I should've kept an eye on her or got someone else to.

I stopped pacing. I knew this would happen. Everything is that crocodile's fault. If he hadn't… Stop. I need to stop thinking and act.

"Smee, Get me my sword! We going to give that…. that… _Princess, _a lesson."

Smee handed me my sword and I made my way to the docks. She may already be in trouble, but I'm angry so things are going to get way worse when I find her.

The second my feet touched the dock, I heard it; a woman's scream and my gut told me it wasn't any normal woman. I dashed into the crowd. I pushed and shoved through the gathering crowd. I got to the front of the crowd. First I saw Emma, her face bruised and bloody, her clothes torn and dirty, and her hair soaked in mud.

Rage filled my lungs as I saw the gang of pirates laughing with their sword drawn. Five pirates total in that group. I looked back and saw sword marks on Emma. I stepped out of the crowd with my sword drawn. First, I'm going to kill them. Then, later I better get an explanation from Emma about what she did to provoke these idiots.

"Looky, boys. It's Hooky! Aw, watre you gone do widdat?" Their words were slung together. They were intoxicated. This should be fun but really, picking a fight with these pirates, what is she thinking?

**Emma POV**

My plan was working perfectly. I knew that Hook would show up and I knew these guys were idiots. Now all I had to do was wait for Hook to make a move towards them. I've heard from rumors in this place that no one would mess with Hook so when they go to retreat (so Hook doesn't kill them) they'll trip over a hidden tripwire I made from some yarn I stole off a table in the market. It was covered in mud and unseen. Then they'd fall on the door and break it (I made sure it would break with a few unnoticeable tweaks). Then the owner would come out screaming. Hook would be confused for five seconds while I sneak away and climb through the window, grab the fresh, delicious bread and run at top speed to anywhere else for breakfast.

Hook glared at the, his sword low. "Why are you fighting in the street like a bunch of rats? And fighting a lady? That's not gentlemanly at all. And you," he turned his head slightly towards me and looked me in the eyes. "You're not much of a lady anyways but still, a lady is a lady. I thought I told you not to do anything troublesome? Are you that stupid to pick a fight in a town of uncivilized pirates?" I lowered my gaze and muttered, "Ouch."

Hook went back to those idiot pirates. "You have twenty-no. Ten seconds to get the hell out of this town and never return. This town is here for people who deserve to live here, not lowlifes like you. If I ever see you again, your deaths will be long and painful. I promise. And a gentleman always keeps his word."

All of the five fell backwards, two of them crushing the bakery door and the other three tripping over the fallen two and falling onto a table and a few chairs. I smirked and slipped away from the crowd.

**Hook POV**

Emma must have done this on purpose. She wanted something from the bakery and she must really want it to go this far. By now, the entire family living in that bakery was outside yelling and screaming. I chuckled. She may be stupid sometimes, but this is entertaining. Even a young boy was spitting in their faces. The townspeople were hysterical. All I could hear was laughter, except from the angry family.

I looked over to see if Emma was laughing. My smile faded and a frown set in. I disappeared into the crowd and made my way to the side of the bakery. I saw Emma holding bread in her hands. She was smiling. I smirked but shook my head. Get in control! She noticed me and her eyes widened and she turned to run but I was already in front of her.

"Nicely done, very nicely done, but what are you going to do now? Run away? I think not. Smee, come out." He stepped out of the alley were he had been watching.

"Yes, captain?" he muttered quietly. Suddenly shy after me figuring out that he was watching.

"Please take Miss Swan's breads and bring them to my quarters of the ship. I need to speak privately with Miss Swan. We're going to take a walk and chat." I smirked at Emma, who stood frozen in front of me. Emma, with an overly exaggerated sad face, handed the bread to Smee. Smee ran off with the bread in his arms.

**Emma POV **

My mind wasn't working. I just stood looking into Hooks eyes for what seemed like an eternity, I didn't even blink. His eyes were blue crystals that made my knees buckle.

That Smee had finally disappeared into the town. He was obviously Hook's first mate. He was chubby with a big nose with a worn out blue and white striped shirt. I had seen him glance back at us- I mean Hook and me before he had disappeared and shake his head. I didn't understand why he did that but there must be something he knows. Note to self, investigate Smee if I actually live through this little "walk" with Hook.

I couldn't stop myself from smirking when Hook held his arm out to me in his oh so gentlemanly way. He smiled and wiped some dirt off my face. I smiled and laughed. I stared into his eyes wondering if I was doing the right thing by not running away and looking for Mom, Aurora and Mulan.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYAA! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks to a few people (you know who ya are) who gave me a few suggestions! CAPTAIN SWAN FOREVER PEOPLE! FOREVER**

**_Chapter 8_**

_"Killian where are you?" Milah shouted out. The ship had just docked on an uncharted island earlier that day. Killian had left with Smee to scout out the area and Smee returned without Killian an hour or so late._

_Killian roamed through the forest chopping and slicing trees and bushes out of his way. He heard the bushes rustle. He froze and slowly turned, ready to strike at any moment. A woman stood in front of him but Killian couldn't see her face through the shadows. She stepped towards him. Killian slashed. It went around her, and she waved her hand and flung him into a tree. "Not a very bright move, Captain. Haven't you ever met a seer before? Yes, you have." She held out her hands and the eyes on her hands opened._

_"I saw some parts of your future when your ship landed on my island. I felt as though you deserve to know a bit about your future, if you want to know of course."_

_Killian cautiously stood and slowly stepped toward the woman noticing the clothing covering her face. "Maybe I have met one of your kinds but, what is it you want in return for this information?"_

_"No payment necessary," she chuckled to herself._

_"Well then, what's my future?" Killian asked impatiently._

_"All I can see at the moment is this: You love a woman who is not yours to love. She will leave your life. You will find your true love but turn away from her because of a clouded mind. This woman, you will wait many years to meet her. I see giant beanstalk but that is all the pieces allow me to know," she spoke without faltering. Killian couldn't believe this. Milah is the only one he loves, the only one he will __**ever**__ love._

_"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Killian said as he approached the seer. "I have Milah and I won't lose her, to anyone. I will never love anyone but her. She will always be my true treasure. No one else, understand?"_

_The seer scoffed. "I attempted to save you trouble, and yet this is what you say to me? I have no say in the things I see. It's unclear. The sooner you accept what I have told you, the sooner you will be truly happy." She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Before she was completely out of hearing distance she said, "Enjoy that bread." Then she disappeared into the darkness._

**Hook POV**

"Hook, are you okay? You stopped walking a minute ago," Emma asked after Hook stopped and just stared at the sky, completely unaware that she was right there. I snapped out of my memories to see Emma staring at me, concerned. I smiled, "My apologies, love. Let us walk. And by the way, I think you need a suitable outfit for the seas because those close must be filthy by now. Come, I know a little shop a few blocks away." Emma raised an eyebrow at me, obviously uncomfortable with the idea. She glanced at her filthy clothes and shrugged.

"Alright, as long as you don't get a say in what I get," she compromised. I held my hands up in defeat. I grabbed her hand and started to drag her around the streets. After a few minutes I found the shop I'd been looking for.

"Here it is. It took a while but I found it," I said looking at the shop. I started to hear gasping around me from the passing townspeople. I turned to see what all the commotion was about and they were pointing at Emma. I turned to Emma, her cheeks were cherry red. I looked quizzically at her before I noticed; I was still holding her hand. I dropped it and awkwardly stood there with her for a second, not realizing I was blushing until Emma started to crack up and pointing at me. I blushed redder and started to shove her into the shop before she completely ruined my reputation.

The next hour, Emma looked around at the shop's clothing. She mostly made fun of everything she saw. After she finally decided on some clothes, which were black pants and a white blouse with men's shoes, I started to look for my gold coins to pay for them. I didn't have it with me. I looked around nervously and Emma noticed. In a whisper I said, "We have to make a run for it. I don't have my gold with me." Emma's face went from surprised to excitement.

She smirked and said, "Follow my lead." Emma looked around, thinking. There were about fifteen people in the shop, and two working there. Emma motioned for me to stay there. She walked over to the jewelry and made sure no one could see as she took a few pieces and stuck them, carefully hanging out of a man's shirt. He went to pay for a hat and started to leave when Emma yelled out, "Thief! Thief! He has jewelry in his shirt! The workers ran after him. He was just walking away from the store and they jumped on the man. The men started a brawl as they punched and kicked.

Hook followed Emma out of the store. The jewelry on the man's shirt was thrown high in the air as the workers got hold of them. Emma caught the jewelry that was now all tangled together. A worker noticed her carrying the outfit and the stolen jewelry.

Emma muttered, "Run like hell, NOW!" She began to sprint and I followed after her. The workers were following us as we raced down the streets. My heart was beating rapidly, as we turned and I saw a giant smile on Emma's face. I smiled as I picked up a jar of rum from a nearby merchant and thrust is behind me splattering not just the workers but some townspeople in it. The jar broke so perfectly that they slowed down to make sure that they didn't step on any glass. I laughed and Emma joined in. They were almost out of it and Emma grabbed my hand and said, "Let's get out of here before we get caught." She started to briskly walk and I followed. I could hear the shop workers screams as we disappeared. I couldn't help but smile.

**Emma POV**

We finally stopped running as we got to the beach. We fell on the sand laughing. "Did you see their faces?! That was awesome! It's been so long since I got to make a getaway!" I laughed.

Hook smiled at me. My heart as his eyes sparkled looking into mine. I would've been happy just dying right there. That's how happy I am right now. If only stealing didn't risk the chance of getting caught but that would take all the fun away.

"You were amazing, Emma! How did you do all that?" Hook asked me. My smile faded and I sighed at the thought but I told him anyway.

"I used to steal for a living. I could steal anything and get away without. Since I grew up an orphan, I didn't exactly get what I wanted unless I stole it. At first it was usually just a chocolate bar or candy but as I got older, I stole more, bigger, more expensive items. My jerk ex-boyfriend stole too. We met trying to steal the same thing but in the end, he left me to get caught and I went to jail. I stopped stealing after that but I was all alone. I just am so happy right now. I know it's strange, but I love the rush I get from stealing! Is that weird?" I said.

"Princess, you are talking to the famous pirate Captain Hook. I love it too! Especially when they chase you," Hook spoke with complete understanding.

I slapped Hook, lightly. "I am no princess, but I may be a criminal," she winked at me.


End file.
